Marek Rodák
| clubnumber = 47 (2014) 42 (2014-2019) 12 (2019-present) | debut = Wycombe (a) (8 Aug 2017) | lastapp = Millwall (a) (12 Feb 2020) | firstgoal = | lastgoal = | joinedfrom = MFK Košice (youth) - Jan 2013 | leftfor = | leagueapps(gls) = 19 (0) | allapps(gls) = 23 (0) | otherclubs = MFK Košice (youth) (from Fulham) (2015) (from Fulham) (2016) (from Fulham) (2017) (from Fulham) (2017-2018) | international = Slovakia U21 (2015-2018) | apps(gls) = 14 (1) }} Marek Rodák is currently a goalkeeper playing for Fulham. He joined the club's academy in 2013, and became a first team regular during the 2019-20 season. He has represented Slovakia up to U21 level to date and has been called up to the men's national team, though is yet to earn his first cap. Career Before Fulham Marek grew up in his native Slovakia and impressed between the sticks for MFK Košice's academy and was selected to play for Slovakia U16's. Fulham (2013-present) Marek was trialled during the 2012-13 season and ultimately signed up on a scholarship deal that would commence the following season. He initially joined up with the Under-16 squad but after many impressive performances forced his way through to the Under-18 squad, making his debut away at Man Utd U18's in a 3-0 loss. Marek made real steps shortly after as he was part of the Under-19 squad who won the Dallas Cup in March 2013 as he started every match in the tournament and made many great saves including a penalty save in the Semi-final penalty shootout. He made his debut for the U21 squad in August, still as a 16-year-old, at home to Wolves U21 and even made a penalty save. He was called up to Slovakia U17 squad in October 2013 for the U17 World Cup, though did not make any appearances. In January 2014, he was handed the number 47 shirt for the first team. On a blustery and rainy afternoon in an U21 match away to Aston Villa, he scored the fifth in a 5-3 win after a long clearance led to a freak goal for the young Slovakian. He made an appearance on the subs bench for the first team in December 2014 in a 1-0 win away at Leeds United on his 18th birthday. The following month he was off on a youth loan at Farnborough who were playing in the Conference South. He made his first team debut in an EFL Cup tie away at Wycombe Wanderers in August 2017, where he made an impressive display and kept a clean sheet. After two successful loan spells at Rotherham United, Marek forced his way into the first team setup at Fulham during the 2019-20 season, taking over the number one spot from Marcus Bettinelli. He was sent off early during an away match against Middlesbrough after handling outside of the area. This error aside, Marek made a storming start to his debut season in the first team and made many match-winning saves. Fulham Statistics Appearances U18 squad U19 squad U21 squad U23 squad First team Fulham Matches U18 squad U19 squad U21 squad U23 squad First team External links and references Category:Players Category:Goalkeepers Category:Slovakia